fluttershy and rainbowdash's sweet and salty secret
by rainchaserbrony
Summary: At the butterfly migration fluttershy and rainbowdash admit to eachother. Flutterxdash. And btw it is gonna be a wihle before i post the next chapter. I am making a younger wearthy sotry. Its called a strange and new world. Look it up in about a month pleas.(11/17/13)


/-/  
/ Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's Salty Little Secret/ by GRW & ggoverated/-/

/-/  
/ Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's Salty Little Secret/-/

"Fluttershy, are you ready to go?" Rainbow Dash shouted as she knocked on the closed cottage door of Fluttershy's house. The two pegasi were going on a picnic in wait for the butterfly migration Fluttershy was making Rainbow Dash go too today. The picnic spot the two had picked out was perfect. It was on a very beautiful day with the sun at a perfect height and it was just a spectacular sight to see.

"Yes, I just got to finish packing the snacks." Fluttershy had replied to Rainbow's voice as she put the snacks into a wonderfully made picnic basket that Applejack gave to her. "Okay now I am ready."

The shy yellow pegasus then closed the door and flew off to catch up with Rainbow as she was a few meters ahead of her. With quite a bit of space in between the two pegasi, Fluttershy began to have unwanted thoughts wander into her mind. Oh no, in that rush I forgot to go to the bathroom! As that thought ended, a sudden realization came over Fluttershy. I also forgot the drinks! What am I going to do... I have to use the little mare's room and I forgot the drinks. Rainbow Dash is going to get mad at me... A mischievous look fell upon Fluttershy as she suppressed a giggle. Well... if Rainbow Dash is thirsty... A slight heat came over her body as she banished the perverted thought.

Eventually the two Pegasi landed on the top of the luscious green grassy hill which had a few trees which had provided a nice shade for the two of them to eat. Fluttershy had packed delicious daisy and daffodil sandwiches for the two to eat.

"So, Fluttershy what have you been up to this morning?" Rainbow Dash asked with curiosity. Rainbow Dash had also been trying to hide something from Fluttershy as well, In the presence of Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but avoid looking directly into Fluttershy's eyes. She liked her. A lot. Every time Rainbow Dash met eyes with Fluttershy, she was afraid her passion would be exposed.

"Not much, just doing the usual..." Fluttershy had said as her voice trailed off and she hoped her embarrassment had not shown and then she took a bite of the sandwich. A bead of sweat rolled down Fluttershy's forehead. She was doing her best to stave off the feeling of desperation, her body quivered with each time her mind trailed off to the unfortunate subject of drinks and the waterfall they passed earlier. She figured she could not put her hoof down to her mare parts and she was simply going to have to wait, it would be rude to have to leave when they just got there. She didn't think it was that bad. As she put her sandwich down, a sharp pain swept across her lower tummy. Oh no... It really is bad... I... I might... pee myself. A slight frown appeared on her face as she realized the sheer discomfort of the situation. She didn't want make it too obvious that she needed to go. She was simply going to have to wait, it would be rude to have to leave when they just got there.

"Fluttershy, I think you forgot to bring something to drink." Rainbow Dash said as she finished the last bite of her sandwich. Fluttershy made a quick response. "I umm..." Fluttershy shyly lowered her head towards the ground. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot when we were rushing to get out of the house."

Fluttershy's bladder screamed for release. To stop herself from wetting herself right then and there, she crossed her hind legs in an attempt to tighten her muscles. It was torture. Any second and she was going to release. She bit her lip, desperately thinking about what to do. With only one option left, she reached a forehoof down. Her sweaty hoof, added little comfort as she put pressure on her privates. Rainbow Dash noticed immediately and asked Fluttershy, "Is something wrong?"

"Uhm... I..." Tears were welling up inside Fluttershy. Holding it for so long was painful. She just had to tell somepony, at this point she had no other option. "I forgot to use the bathroom before we left."

As soon as Dash heard her shy friend's revelation of her suffering, began to lightly blush. She could have simply trotted behind a tree or bush to relieve herself... Her heart fluttered as her mind wandered. I am... really thirsty. Rainbow's blush was clearly visible across her cheeks. Should I ask her?

Rainbow Dash threw away any hint of hesitation and couldn't help but go for it.. "Fluttershy... I know you, uhh have to go pee really bad..." Rainbow knew her face was bright red. Her body temperature was rising, and her heart was racing. "I never told anypony before, but... I... have always wanted... to taste somepony's pee." Rainbow Dash couldn't help but facehoof after being so blunt. She wasn't one to be easily embarassed, but this time she had really made a mess of things. She could only imagine the horrible reaction Fluttershy was going to give her.

To Rainbow Dash's surprise, Fluttershy was pondering on the idea of allowing Rainbow to do this and she had made a final decision after a little bit of choosing.

Fluttershy couldn't help but feel a little excited. Her bladder was about to burst, but her friend wanted to do something naughty. In all her years, Fluttershy had never shared any intimate moments with anypony, she figured they were simply respecting her shyness and innocence. Some days it was too much to handle, and she wished ponies would ask her participate. "I... Don't mind..." Fluttershy put out a smile.

With that Rainbow Dash, laid down on her back, wings erect in excitement as she heard Fluttershy's willingness. Fluttershy began to move over to Rainbow's slender body which was perfectly flat on the grass, As she approached, she couldn't help but steal a glance at Rainbow's crotch. The cyan pegasus's vulva was fully exposed with a clear silky solution bellowing out. Fluttershy smiled, knowing she was going to be instrumental in fulfilling one her closest friend's fantasies. She could feel her own marehood swelling, producing its own liquid excitement. As she positioned her body over Rainbow Dash's face, her eyes widened as she felt a drip of her lubrication roll off her labia, no doubt splashing onto her friend's cheek.

Rainbow Dash's mouth opened almost immediately after Fluttershy's arousal landed on her cheek. Her tongue targeted the side of her face as she tasted the tangy drop. Fluttershy's vulva was mere inches from her snout.

The potent smell of her friend's arousal was in the air. Its pleasant aroma increased Rainbow's libido. With her lack of self control, Rainbow couldn't help but tongue the the crevice in front of her, picking up more of the delicious arousal.

Fluttershy's eyes shot open even wider as she felt a pass of her friend's tongue swept over her privates. She didn't think her face could get any redder, but it did. She was shaking all over, she had waited long enough. Relaxing her muscles after the long day of stress, Fluttershy started to allow her bladder to release.

Rainbow Dash could hear an audible sigh from Fluttershy as a spurt of golden liquid shot from the yellow pegasus' urethra. The broken stream sailed directly into her mouth. Excess spray rolled down her cheeks. The pure naughtiness of the act was enough to make anypony orgasm. She couldn't believe she was doing something as taboo as drinking the shy pegasus' succulent fluids. The warm liquid flowed down her throat as she greedily sucked down every last drop. The combination of sweet and salty juice rushed over her tastebuds as the pee continued to fountain.

A full sense of relief came over Fluttershy as she peed into her friend's mouth. "I hope you don't mind, I drank a lot this morning... Sorry if I keep going..." It felt extremely passionate to be allowing her friend to taste liquids that emitted out of her most intimate parts.

Rainbow Dash could not respond because her mouth was full of the yellow pegasus' delicious urine. As the stream started to slow, she could hear an sign of struggle as Fluttershy released a forceful final burst that missed Rainbow's mouth and soaked her chin and neck instead. The last drops of urine fell onto Rainbow's upper lip as she sighed pleasurably. Her marehood was gushing with fluid after such an amazing act.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Fluttershy. It tasted so sweet! And salty!" Rainbow Dash said, looking at the yellow pegasus who's back right leg was a tiny bit in the air trying to shake off the excess drips of pee of her leg and her mare parts.

A last squirt of urine spurted out as Fluttershy's track emptied, merging with the arousal fluids now coating her urethra. The gush of liquid fell into the grass, creating a dark spot in the dirt.

"I feel... a bit... weird." Fluttershy said, wings fully spread. She had rarely gotten aroused, so the feeling in her chest was entirely new. She looked at Rainbow Dash, who was cleaning off the excess urine that landed on her face.

"Fluttershy, it's all right if you feel horny or embarrassed." Rainbow Dash's words of wisdom were always ready to help. "It's probably a new feeling for you, don't sweat it. If you want I can do the same thing with you... I actually have to tinkle as well..."

Fluttershy didn't think she was ready to taste anypony's pee. While it was extremely exciting to pee in somepony else's mouth, it would be too embarrassing to have her face right next to her friend's marehood. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash... I don't think I could do it..."

Rainbow Dash's wings lost their stiffness and began to fold up. "It's alright Fluttershy, I understand. Maybe I can get you used to it by peeing in front of you. Would you mind?"

"I would... like that." Fluttershy's face began to heat up again.

Rainbow Dash took to the air, hovering a few feet off the ground. "Alright, Fluttershy. Here goes nothing!" Rainbow Dash put her hooves at her vulva, attempting to garner any control of the imminent stream that she could. Marejuice soaked her hooves as they made contact. A smirk came across her face as she released her muscles, allowing a stream of urine to spray out. Her sopping privates were covered in lubrication, which was now being sent off in the air, merged with the urine stream that was now making contact with the ground.

Fluttershy couldn't help but feel her libido rising as the musky scent of her friend's urine filled the air. The uniform golden stream was extremely appealing. To her surprise, Rainbow Dash aimed the stream closer to her. The stream was now short distance away from her face. The shining sunlight glimmered in the stream, as it powerfully emitted from her friend. A misty excess sailed onto her fur, dampening it with the scent of candy and musk. Knowing the stream was about to run out, Fluttershy stuck her hoof into it. The warm liquid peppered her hoof, darkening the fur all around it. As the stream slowed, stopping its collision course with her hoof, Fluttershy raised it. Wafting in the scent, she couldn't help but put her tongue to it. The flavor of rainbow flavored candy, with a slight aftertaste of saltiness, danced across her tastebuds. Her eyes lit up, and her marehood once again began to lubricate.

Suddently ranbow was at a loss of words as fluttershy shoved her snout all the way in ranbows fillie's mare hood. Ranbow coudn't help but start moning as the shy yet domminating pony started to take control of cayan pony's fellings. "  
wow...huh huh...fluttershy...ungh...i didnt...munh... know you... gaaaah... had it in yoooOOUUUU.. huff hufff huff." Ranbow moned to the shy fillie as shecame again and again.

With that ranbow orgasmed several more times and suddently clopsed s as she came. fluttershy suddently had to say as she moved beside the cayan pony's cute red face. "Rainbow, are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am." Rainbow said thinking about the events that had just transpired.

"Lets not talk about what happened today. We should make it our secret!"

"Alright, deal!" Rainbow Dash had said as the two of them began to clean up the picnic area where they ate. Rainbow Dash helped pick up the red checkered tablecloth and Fluttershy picked up the dirty dishes. fluttershy said to ranbow as she cleand up there uneaten desert ya know i diddent even need to pack this. you where enough."

After fully cleaning up the picnic area they flew out of the grassy clearing knowing what happened today was Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's little secret. It was time to get to the nearby area where the butterfly migration would be occurring. Their secret was too big to ever tell anypony. Not even their closest friends.  



End file.
